


Not Perfect

by BePolite_BeEfficient



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/F, Paranoid ice queen, Weiss has issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 00:36:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10321397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BePolite_BeEfficient/pseuds/BePolite_BeEfficient
Summary: Weiss Schnee was not perfect. She never was and never will be.





	

Prompt #26  
“Broken, as you clutch the sleeve of my jacket and beg me not to leave”

Weiss Schnee was not perfect. She never was and never will be. She had come to terms with the fact that she would make mistakes in her life. Some would be bigger than others but nonetheless missteps were inevitable and the young woman was aware of that. Weiss could not begin to count the days in which she would beat herself up over stupid little problems that arose from decisions she had made. In the end, however, she managed to ingrain it in herself that it would be okay. Despite all of that, there was absolutely nothing that she could have told herself to prepare for this.

The living room looked like a war zone. Items were scattered everywhere. Papers, books, DVD cases, even the remains of a lamp that got caught in the crossfire. Weiss was located in the middle of it, her chest heaving as she struggled not to hyperventilate. Sounds of drawers slamming echoed from the bedroom upstairs. Weiss did not even flinch at the angry crashes. She just couldn’t. Her entire body felt like it was made from lead. So heavy the white haired woman could not even manage the simplest of movements. It was only when booming footsteps stomped down the staircase. Weiss remembered wondering how holes had not formed by now. 

Weiss whipped her head around, white locks flying behind her. It would have been a sight to behold, if it had not been for the expression on her face. One of anger and animosity dominated her features, yet when faced with the scene in front of her it melted into one of hurt and confusion.

“What do you think you're doing?” Her voice shook slightly with emotion. Irritation or apprehension? She could not tell anymore, couldn’t think anymore. All she knew was that her precious Ruby had a suitcase filled to the brim with her belongings. Said brunette had a flat expression on her face. Ruby's lips were settled in a straight line, unfaltering as she stared at Weiss. A red patch adorned her right cheek and Weiss felt instant regret when her eyes ghosted over it. 

“Wouldn’t you like know Weiss” Ruby spat out with venom soaking each and every word. With those few words the Raven haired woman began walking, moving to shove her way past the Schnee in front of her 

Weiss instantly shoved herself in her girlfriend's pathway. She stretched out her arms to block off any access points that may be available. “You're not leaving” She spoke firmly. “You can't just run because of one fi-“

“This isn't because of one fight Weiss! Don't you get it? It's not one fight, it's all the fights! We can’t even go one day without screaming at each other. Not to mention you don’t trust me anymore” Ruby cried, her calm expression expression finally cracking. 

“That is absolutely not true!”

Ruby rolled her eyes, trying to push past her again. “Don’t you pull this. I can’t even leave the house without you berating me on where I’m going, who I’m going to be with, and what I’m doing. You’re so unbelievably paranoid and you can’t even own it!” Tears streaked down her cheeks but frankly she didn’t give a damn. “I can’t take this anymore Weiss! You’ve changed for the worse. I need someone who can make me happy and treat me like I'm worth something not someone who breaks me down and won’t trust me on my own. Good bye Weiss” Ruby finally ducked underneath Weiss' arm, making a b-line for the door.

Weiss stood there, locked in place. Her eyes were wide, and she was finally beginning to grasp just how much she screwed this up. “What have I done” She murmured. The Schnee felt like she was going to vomit. Her stomach sank as she quickly turned around and sprinted out the door, trying to reach Ruby before she made it to the car. 

“Ruby! Please!” She begged, lunging forward to catch the fabric of Ruby's jacket in her hand, clinging to it desperately. “Please, please, please, please” She murmured over and over again. “You can’t leave. I can change I swear, please just stay!” Weiss cried, her voice cracking as the flood gates broke finally. “Please, just give me another chance.”

 

Ruby laughed bitterly “I’ve heard that before. ‘I’ll change, I'll change’ but you never do Weiss. You'll be fine for a few weeks and then you go back to this stupid behavior” Ruby took, a deep breath and slowly turned around to look at Weiss through tear blurred eyes “I can’t keep doing this. I can’t just keep hoping that you'll keep true to your word when you always slip back to your old ways”

Weiss was shaking like a leaf, her grip on Ruby's jacket tightening impossibly. “I-I will” She stuttered. “I love you too much t-to just let you go because of my mistakes”

“How am I supposed to believe that” Ruby asked, pulling her arm free. The brunette was met by silence and she wiped her eyes and shook her head. “Exactly.” 

Weiss watched helplessly as Ruby turned on her heel and walked off to her car. Inside she was screaming at herself to move. To try and stall her, maybe she could convince Ruby to stay with her. Yet, no matter how it hurt, the small bit of rationality in her knew that maybe she couldn’t talk her way out of this one. She loved Ruby too much to let her walk away but she also loves her too much to want her to go on suffering. So Weiss silently watched as tail lights disappeared down the road, her heart breaking with every passing moment.

Weiss Schnee was not perfect and never will be.


End file.
